Mi razón de existir
by Koyuki Fujiwara
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado el por que de tu existencia. Se dice que todos fuimos creados con un fin, con "algo" para cumplir, un destino lo llaman algunas personas... ¿Pero sabes para que fuiste creado?... Yo me he preguntado eso tantas veces... Y ahora me encuentro totalmente sola... Alejada de lo que yo pienso es mi motivo para vivir... Mis dos amigas...
1. Chapter 2

**Quiero comentar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Algunos nombres les sonara conocido, use esos nombres por que**

**personas que conozco usan esos nombres como sobrenombre.**

**Pero la historia si es de mi autoría, de antemano, gracias!**

* * *

**[Despertar: La perspectiva de tu vida se transforma cuando descubres su verdad]**

Esto solo es un comienzo…. De una historia que jamás ha sido contada, si lo sé suena un tanto dramático pero es la simple historia de unas jóvenes que se encontraban lejos de cualquier ciudad, civilización, o en sí de cualquier muestra de vida, solo existían en un pequeño prototipo de realidad en total eran 3 chicas dos de ellas eran hermanas gemelas, y la otra chica era amiga de estas últimas dos, sus vidas todos los días eran lo mismo pura rutina, puesto que siempre hacían experimentos extraños con ellas, estas ya se habían acostumbrado a esto, por lo que ya no les lastimaba lo que hacían …. Siempre les decían que no podían ir mas allá de donde vivían por que aun habían restos de las bombas nucleares y podían hacerles daño respirar ese aire, que solo quedaron ellas vivas y los doctores, y como nunca fueron a ningún lugar lejos de ahí no echaron de menos nada ni a nadie, jamás dudaron de lo que les mencionaban pues los doctores siempre estaban armados, así que no tienen oportunidad alguna para escapar….


	2. Capitulo 1: Descubrimientos

**[Descubrimientos: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el por qué de tu existencia?]**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro para ellas, el día era soleado, con un hermoso y claro cielo azul, el cual estaba adornado de nubes por doquier, el ambiente era grato, podían hacer cualquier tipo de actividad fuera de su pequeña casa de madera, color crema, con los marcos color rosa y un pequeño porche de color blanco.

- aah…. Que aburrido…. ¿Habrá otra cosa que hacer aparte de recolectar fresas?- cuestiono una de las hermanas un poco más delgada que la mayor, piel aperlada, ojos cafés, cabello café

- si quieres recolectamos sandias, ¿si gustas? - sonrió un tanto fastidiada la otra hermana, de misma forma piel aperlada cabello café, y ojos cafés, justo como la hermana

- Minorín eso no es divertido ni lo más mínimo - respondió insatisfecha por la respuesta de su hermana

- Amy, pues no hay nada más que hacer, o dime, ¿quieres jugar o recolectar uvas? -

- ya, ya, dejen las peleas ustedes dos, por favor - llego la ultima chica, esta era de la misma estatura que las hermanas, piel morena, cabello chino negro, y sus ojos eran tan oscuros que aparentaban ser negros

- pues…. Es que se que Amy tiene razón, pero si le sigo el juego será peor puesto que me desesperare al no saber qué hacer, esto cada vez es más tedioso …. Me gustaría saber si existe alguna familiaridad entre nosotros y esas personas aparte de solo análisis…. - exhalo fastidiada

- si lo sé…. Sabes…. Hace días escuche a los examinadores sobre nosotras tres…. - murmuro bajo Rin

- ¿qué? ¿ Y qué era lo que decían? - preguntaron a unisonó las hermanas

- cosas extrañas…. Como que los análisis A y B, iban bien, puesto que una era fuego y el otro aire - las miro a ambas

- Uhmm…. Por como se supone que nacimos ¿yo soy A? y Amy B…. - apunto a su hermana

-¿y tú que eras Rin?-

- no alcance a escuchar pues me habían descubierto y me preguntaron que si me sucedía algo, les dije que mis mareos no cesaban, me preguntaron si había escuchado algo, les conteste que no sabía a qué se referían pues acababa de llegar, ellos me observaron muy bien, todo lo que dije y mi actitud, pero me creyeron, tal vez y yo solo estoy aquí para hacerles compañía a ustedes dos - sonrió mientras las miraba a ambas

- no lo creo, a ti también te han hecho análisis, ¿no es así?- cuestiono Amy

- si…. Supongo…. Pero…. - la interrumpió Minorín

- ¡no hay pero niña!- la abrazo Minorín

- está bien, está bien, pero más que nada hay que concentrarnos en esto, podríamos sacarle provecho de esto, ¿no creen? -

- ¿a qué te refieres? -

- hablemos mejor en la noche -

Estando en la habitación, apagaron todas las luces, esperaron con ansias hasta que los examinadores se hayan ido a dormir, y dejaran de estar rondando la pequeña casita, se escondieron en un pequeño sótano que ellas crearon hace tiempo.

- okey… me pregunto si a lo que se referían, se tratase de que puedan usar esos elementos…. - las miro con cautela

- eso es algo extraño pero podría ser, si no para que tantas pruebas y análisis, ¿no?-

- en eso tienes razón Amy…. ¿Pero cómo se supone que podemos usar esos elementos? -

- no lo sé, comencemos por tratar de concentrarse, ¿les parece? Primero tu Minorín, se supone que tu eres fuego, intenta pensar no se…. En el sol, el calor, cosas así, y trata de concentrarlo en tus manos - miro seriamente a la chica

- ¡okey! lo hare - dijo animosamente la chica, mientras prosiguió concentrándose, cerró los ojos, y pensó en el sol, en cuando sentía su calor en la cara, y como lograba hacer que su piel se pusiera de otro color por el calor del sol, mientras más pensaba en ello más caliente sentía el ambiente, como si en verdad estuviera en ese día soleado, pero algo la perturbaba, escuchaba a lo lejos las voces ansiosas de su hermana y su amiga, cada vez las escuchaba más cerca, hasta que abrió los ojos y observo que todo estaba en llamas -¡¿ qué paso?!... - decía esto mientras intentaba encontrarlas con la vista - ¡¿donde están?! -

- ¡estamos más acá Minorín! Me temo que te concentraste de mas hermanita, jajajaja - reía nerviosamente pues el fuego avanzaba mas

- ¡esperen!¿ Afuera hay un extintor, no es así?- estaban ahora las tres divididas por el fuego, se podían ver muy poco, pues el fuego era muy denso

- es cierto Rin, ¿pero quién podría ir por él?- observaron al mismo tiempo la parte de entrada del pequeño sótano

- creo que tu Minorín, ve por el - se le oía la tensión en la voz

- pero no quiero dejarles aquí…. -

- ¡ve ahora! ¡No nos pasara nada, pero en cambio si no vas si nos pasara algo! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! - mas a fuerzas Minorín salió a como pudo sin que el fuego le afectara lo suficiente y fue corriendo a la puerta trasera de la pequeña casa por el extintor y corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación, todo se veía invadido por las llamas del fuego, el humo aumentaba, se preocupo por las chicas, pero en ese momento, reacciono de nuevo y comenzó a apagar el fuego con el extintor

- ¡Amy! ¡Rin!... ¿se encuentran bien? - grito tan fuerte como pudo

- ¡Minorín! Yo estoy bien pero…. -

-¿ pero qué? - continuaba apagando el poco fuego que quedaba ahora solo había humo

- Es Rin…. No reacciona…. Creo que le entro mucho humo en los pulmones…. -

- No…. No…. No puede ser esto posible…. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí… - subieron las escaleras y la llevaron a la sala, la acostaron, pero no reaccionaba, aunque le hicieron los primeros auxilios no respondía

- tendremos que ir con ellos…. Si no esto podría empeorar…. Pero como les explicaremos esto…. - miro a su hermana con tensión en la voz

- tendremos que comenzar un incendio dentro de la casa Amy… es lo único…. Lo haremos en la cocina ahí hay menos que perder y más fácil de reponer…. ¿No crees?-

- si … - se levanto del sillón y ambas comenzaron el incendio pretendiendo que había sido por cocinar, sabían de antemano que investigarían eso a fondo así que lo hicieron lo más natural posible, ambas estaban listas, para ir hacia donde estaban los examinadores, así que con todo y temores se dirigieron hacia ellos

- ¡ayúdenos! - gritaron ambas mientras tocaban fuertemente la puerta, se comenzaron a prender las luces del laboratorio se fueron prendiendo una a una, abrieron de prisa la puerta y las miraron extrañados

- ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Porque tanto alboroto? - pregunto el Doctor mientras se ponía la bata blanca

- es… es… ¡es Rin!.. - respondió Minorín

- no reacciona… - contesto Amy débilmente

- ¿¡que!? ¿¡Pero qué es lo que paso!? - pregunto histéricamente, mientras salía deprisa con un maletín hacia la casita

- pues es que después de limpiar se sintió cansada y fue a dormir sin cenar, pero tal parece que hace un momento bajo a prepararse algo, pero creo que se prendió fuego, cuando nosotras bajamos por el humo, la cocina ya estaba en llamas y ella en el suelo sin conciencia alguna - le relato Minorín al Doctor, él la miro de reojo, pero le creyó puesto que estaba llorando, al igual que Amy, pero Minorín lloraba por el sentido de culpa, por salirse de control

- si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes…. Ella…. Ella…. No estaría así…. - Amy se rompió aun más en llanto

- tranquila, ya veremos que sucede no será tan grave ya verán chicas - las tranquilizo el Doctor, pero de igual modo lo hizo con un tono severo

- si…. - respondieron las dos mientras bajaban la mirada, ya habían llegado al portal de la casa

- esperen aquí afuera, yo les informare cuando pasen - ellas lo miraron tristemente, mientras él les daba la espalda y cerraba detrás de él la puerta. Pasaron unos diez minutos que se les hizo eternos a ambas chicas, hasta que el Doctor salió por fin

- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué hará? -

- ¿ella está bien? ¿Que pasara?-

- Chicas, chicas, pues no tengo muy buenas pero tampoco malas noticias - les decía esto mientras se metía los dedos entre el cabello de la nuca - pues no esta tan grave, pero no responde aun, lo mejor será que la lleve al laboratorio y la tengamos en observación, es todo lo que tengo que decir, en este momento me la llevare, si ustedes gustan pueden ir a visitarle en el día, hasta que ella este mejor - el Doctor entro de nuevo, las hermanas comenzaron a llorar sin parar, en ese momento el Doctor salió con la chica en brazos - hey, animo chicas, verán que ella saldrá adelante, es fuerte y ustedes lo saben, no se preocupen, les prometo que hare todo lo posible porque ella se recupere - les sonrió, hubo algo en la forma en que las miro y les sonrió, que ellas realmente creyeron y confiaron en lo que él les dijo

- no pude dormir en toda la noche…. Ni descansar…. No dejo de pensar en el gran error que cometí…. Si…. Hubiera tenido más cuidado…. -

- no te lamentes Mino…. Rin no mejorara si aunque te lamentes todo el día, mejor hay que continuar con lo que ella quería ya que las sospechas son correctas lo que mejor podemos hacer es mejorar nuestras habilidades para que cuando ella vuelva vea que valió la pena la espera - Amy se mostraba muy segura ante su hermana, por lo que logro que su hermana tuviera aun más confianza

- muy bien, pero por lo pronto, vayamos a ver a Rin, para ver si tiene alguna mejoría que espero y sea así - suspiro con fuerza


End file.
